


Let's Do This

by MosaicCreme



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme/pseuds/MosaicCreme





	Let's Do This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



**Let's Do This**

Jack leaned back against the wall, pulling her leg up to rest the sole of her boot on the edge of the cot. The red glow of the dimly-lit corner she'd carved out for herself beneath Engineering was actually starting to feel … comfortable.

_Fuck._

Which meant shit was probably about to blow up in her face. Shit always blew up in her face whenever she got stupid enough to think she might actually  _belong_  somewhere. And fucking Shepard, man …. The goddamn girl scout actually did it. Shepard kept her word and took Jack to set a bomb off in her old cell. She wasn't used to people keeping their word, not to her, especially do-gooders like Shepard.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do with that shit?_

She got what she wanted from Shepard—access to Cerberus' files and a big fucking crater on Pragia—so really, there wasn't anything to keep her on the  _Normandy_. The next stop was the Citadel, nothing and nobody to stop her from taking off. She could board passage on another ship. Shit, she could just steal a shuttle and go from there. Go anywhere. She didn't  _have_  to go through with this collector base bullshit. Except ….

"Fuck." She rubbed her hand over her face and tilted her head back, staring at the shadows above her cot and scoffed. "I actually  _like_  the bitch."

"What bitch?" Shepard rounded the corner, her sudden appearance  _almost_  enough to shake Jack. "Don't tell me Miranda's grown on you?" A bottle of vodka poked out from between her arm and ribs.

Disgust at the mere idea of the Cerberus cheerleader brought a sneer to Jack's mouth. "Please." She let her gaze roam over Shepard, taking in the curve of her waist and hips as the woman leaned against a crate, the edge of her tank top creeping up enough to reveal a swath of smooth, creamy-white skin. "What do you want, Shepard?" She wondered what the chances were of convincing Shepard to let her put some ink on her, turn that blank slate into a real work of art.

_Damn, look at her. She's already a work of art._

"Thought you might like a celebratory drink," Shepard said, sliding the bottle free and cracking the lid. Pink, plump lips parted as she took a swig, piercing green gaze never leaving Jack. "What do you think?" Tongue darting out, she licked her lips before smirking.

"Fuck yeah." Jack stretched an arm out over her knee and waved her hand for the bottle.

Smirk shifting into a shit-eating grin, Shepard pushed off the crate and handed the bottle to Jack before sitting on the edge of the cot next to her. "So, how does it feel?"

"What?" The vodka set Jack's mouth and throat on fire, and it felt fucking fantastic, but she figured Shepard probably wanted to talk about some emotional bullshit. "Blowing that place up?"

"Yeah." Red hair shifted over Shepard's shoulder and back as she turned to look at Jack.

She bet it smelled like some flowery shit. Why the fuck was she thinking about what Shepard's hair smelled like? Damn, her lips probably tasted like cherries, too. Jack could see herself having fun with Shepard, really sticking around until the inevitable knife in her back if the woman wasn't Alliance or a Spectre … or whatever the hell she was. She sure as fuck wasn't Cerberus, at least.

Shepard grinned, letting out a soft scoff. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's a legitimate question."

Jack chuckled and shook her head. "Shit." She brought the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back, swallowing down a quarter of the vodka before handing it to Shepard. When the burn passed, she took a deep breath and said, "How do you think it feels?"

"Good … I  _hope_." Scooting back, Shepard put her back against the wall next to Jack and took a drink. "I mean, I know it doesn't make up for what they put you through or make any of the crap go away, but … I hope it makes you feel at least a little better."

"Why do you even care?" Jack arched an eyebrow, holding Shepard's gaze, determined to get a  _real_  answer out of the woman.

A slow, sexy-as-fuck smile spread across Shepard's face. "Because this bitch actually  _likes_ you, too."

It definitely wasn't the answer Jack expected, and she sure as fuck didn't anticipate the rush of warmth and pathetic longing rushing through her just then. She stared at Shepard, weighing out her words and her own response to them. Refusing to back down every bit as much as Jack—and really, what more could Jack expect from her—Shepard raised an eyebrow and scraped her teeth over her lip.

_Fuck me_.

"Bullshit." Even as the word left Jack's mouth, she hoped Shepard would hold her ground.

"Is it?" Shepard took a drink, holding Jack's gaze as she swallowed. "Or are you just afraid I really meant it when I said I wouldn't walk away from you, Jack?" She took another drink. "Seems to me like you're the one bullshitting and afraid to go after what you want because it might  _just actually_  turn out  _good_  for a change, and that scares you."

"Fuck you, Shepard." The room tilted a little around Jack as she shook her head, the effects of the alcohol hitting her system, but her biotics would burn through it quick enough. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yeah?" Arching an eyebrow, Shepard handed the bottle back. "Prove it."

They stared at each other in silence for at least a solid minute, Shepard's challenge thickening the air between them.  _Was_  she afraid? Fuck that, afraid of what? It wasn't like Shepard would seriously stick around, so what was there to be  _afraid_  of? She'd fuck Jack over eventually, they always did, but it wasn't like she wouldn't see it coming. Shepard wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the collector mission, and that was a ways off, so Jack might as well enjoy the ride.

"Alright." Pushing up from the cot, Jack put the bottle of vodka on the floor and stared down at Shepard. "You want to do this? Let's do this."

Red stars danced in Shepard's eyes. She licked her lips, gaze taking its time crawling over Jack. Pressing her knee to the cot, Jack leaned over, slapping her palms against the cool metal on either side of Shepard's head, bringing their faces within inches of one another. Shepard tipped her chin up and brushed her lips over Jack's, tongue flicking out to taste and tease before disappearing again.

Mind made up, she closed her mouth over Shepard's claiming the sweet, soft lips as her own. When Shepard wrapped a hand around the back of Jack's head, pulling her closer, she climbed up onto the cot and straddled her lap. Immediately, Shepard's free hand found the skin of Jack's mostly bare back, hot fingers leaving scorching trails in their wake as they slid across her spine.

_Shit, are we really doing this?_

Teeth closed around Jack's lower lip, sending heat rushing straight to her pussy.

_I guess we are._

She snaked a hand beneath Shepard's tank top, fingers skirting along her ribs before sweeping over her tit, feeling her nipple press hard against the lacey fabric. Shit. Who'd have thought Shepard wore lace? Her lips didn't taste like cherries and her hair didn't smell like flowers, but Jesus fuck, did she feel good beneath Jack. Warm and solid but still so soft.

Back arching into Jack's touch, Shepard grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer. Her other hand abandoned Jack's head, sliding down over her shoulder and side before sweeping up again. She shoved her fingers under the leather straps of Jack's harness and slid her palm around to knead Jack's tit, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Electricity arched through Jack's body, and she pressed her mouth harder against Shepard's, tongue pushing and sweeping over hers before breaking contact. She dug the fingers of her other hand into Shepard's hair and pulled the woman's head back. Fire and hunger danced in Shepard's eyes as Jack held her gaze, and she pushed forward, attempting to recapture Jack's mouth.

Jack pulled back out of her reach and smirked. "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard."

Tipping Shepard's head to the side, Jack nipped just below her jaw, savoring the moan it tore free. A throaty chuckle escaped Jack as Shepard scooped her up and flipped her over, pinning her to the cot. She threw her head back, humming her pleasure as Shepard's teeth and tongue trailed down her throat. Shoving the straps of her harness up, she freed Jack's tits to the cool air and the exploration of her warm hands.

Closing a fist around Shepard's hair, Jack pulled the woman's mouth back to hers, licking and nipping at her lower lip. Fingers closed around Jack's nipples, palms cupping and squeezing, sending shocks of heat straight between her legs. She groaned, tightening her hand in Shepard's hair, shoving her tongue into Shepard's mouth before wrestling her over to her back. She grunted but didn't fight Jack, letting her takeover with little effort.

Hands sliding under Shepard's shirt, she shoved it up before pushing her tits together, running her tongue over the  _commander's_  cleavage. Shit, she seriously had her face buried in Commander Fucking Shepard's tits and in a few minutes, the Alliance's poster girl would be screaming Jack's name. She scraped her teeth over the mound peeking over the top of the black lace before reaching behind Shepard to pop the clasp free. Pushing the bra out of her way, Jack closed her mouth over a nipple, sucking and swirling her tongue.

Shepard groaned, back arching, hands sliding over Jack's neck and shoulders. Blindly, Jack reached down and found the closure on Shepard's pants, tugging it open enough to slip a hand inside. She cupped Shepard's pussy through her panties, rubbing with the heel of her hand. Squirming beneath her tongue and fingers, Shepard arched her back and pressed herself against Jack's hands and mouth.

Pussy hot, wetness seeping through the fabric, Shepard moaned and said, "You planning on teasing me all night?"

Mouth next to her ear, Jack taunted the lobe between her teeth before telling Shepard, "I plan on making you use those pretty lips to beg for it. Come on, Shepard, what'd you  _really_  expect from me?"

Reaching down, Shepard slipped her hand down the back of Jack's pants and grabbed her bare ass, squeezing. "I don't beg. Not for anyone or anything. Ever. What'd  _you_  really expect from  _me_?"

Jack chuckled, nipping Shepard's ear again. "We'll see." Sinking her teeth into the woman's neck, she cut off any counter to her remark. Trailing her tongue over the same spot, she rubbed her fingers in small, ghost-soft circles over the woman's clit.

Shepard squirmed and moaned a little before chuckling, fingers digging into Jack's ass a little deeper. Smirking, Jack nipped her way down Shepard's throat before skipping to the totally fucking amazing set of tits waiting for her mouth. She didn't stop there, though. Trailing her tongue down over Shepard's stomach, she pulled her hand free and tugged Shepard's pants down over her hips, jerking until they cleared her ass.

She looked back up, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk to find Shepard watching her every move with fire in her eyes. Shifting, Jack lowered her face to Shepard's crotch, blowing a hot breath over the black lace between the commander's legs. A soft, suppressed groan slipped out of Shepard, making Jack grin before blowing another hot breath over her pussy.

Pushing up to her knees, Jack pulled Shepard's legs up, making it easier for Jack to reach her boots. She untied them before pulling them free and tossing them aside, letting them land with a thunk and clatter in the shadows. Returning to Shepard's pants, she hooked her fingers in the waistband, tugging them all the way off before tossing them in the same direction as the boots.

Kneeling between her legs, Jack wrapped her hands around Shepard's calves, squeezing and kneading deep into the muscle as she slowly worked her way up. She spread Shepard's legs wider, pressing her hands into her thighs as she slid up, stopping just before reaching the edge of her panties. Keeping the upward pressure, she rubbed her hands in circles, watching as it pulled and pushed at Shepard's pussy beneath the lace.

Breath hitching in her throat, Shepard wrapped an ankle around Jack's waist and tugged, urging her back. She resisted, though, flashing her teeth at Shepard in a grin. No, oh no. She planned to take her time. Do things  _her_  way. Make Shepard beg for it. Reaching up, she brushed her thumb along the dip in Shepard's underwear, pressing just a little over her clit before retreating again. Shepard huffed a little, the side of her mouth twitching, though whether in amusement or frustration, Jack didn't know and didn't care.

She should've seen it coming, but she didn't. Shepard sat up enough to wrap her arms around Jack, flipping them both over until she was flat on her back again. Jack let out a laugh, reaching up to grab a fist full of Shepard's hair and pulled her into a kiss. Teeth scraping over lips, Jack met the woman's tongue with her own.

A hand slid down the side of her thigh, fingers stopping to work at the buckles of Jack's boots. Shepard was taking too fucking long, though, so Jack reached down, popping the clasps free with practiced ease. Pulling her boots off, Shepard tossed them aside and trailed her tongue down Jack's throat. She stopped to suck a nipple into her mouth, pulling a hiss of pleasure from Jack, before making her way over the expanse of Jack's stomach. She stopped, tugging Jack's pants down over her hips.

Freeing Jack to the cool air, Shepard cupped her pussy and kissed her again, rubbing and sliding her fingers through the wetness already built up between Jack's legs. She didn't mean to, but she held her breath and arched her back, making Shepard smirk against her mouth. In retaliation, Jack bit the woman's lip and reached down, smacking her lace covered ass.

Sitting back on her legs, Shepard slid her hands under Jack's knees and jerked, pulling her further down as her hips lifted off the cot. Jack grinned but didn't say anything, the battle of wills between the two of them probably doing more to make her pussy wet than anything else. It didn't matter. She still had time to take back the reins and make Shepard beg.

Biotics wrapping around Shepard, Jack used them to hold her in place while sitting up. Shepard laughed but didn't fight against the hold, letting Jack hook her legs around her waist and reclaim her mouth. When the biotics faded, Shepard's hand slid over Jack's pussy again, parting her and dipping inside. Jack groaned, working her hand down to reach inside of Shepard's panties, intent on leveling the playing field.

"Fuck," Jack muttered as Shepard slipped another finger inside, reaching deep inside of her before pressing a thumb against her clit. She couldn't get the leverage or the angle to do the same, but she sure did tease the fuck out of Shepard's clit, rubbing until she felt Shepard's muscles start to tighten and then slipping away again.

Setting up a steady rhythm, Shepard pushed her mouth against Jack's, tongue sliding past her lips. Her other hand wandered, gliding over Jack's neck and down over her side before sweeping up to cup her tit and squeeze. Something about Shepard's movements changed, became a little softer, and Jack didn't know what the fuck to do with that. Gently nudging Jack back flat on the cot, Shepard broke away, trailing her mouth over Jack's throat, nuzzling against her.

"Relax, Jack," she whispered, nipping at Jack's shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

Something in her chest clenched, and for a second or two, she couldn't breathe. She pushed back against Shepard until the woman met her gaze. What Jack saw there made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Moving slowly, almost cautiously, Shepard brushed her lips over Jack's, soft and sweet as if ….

_Fuck._

Suddenly, the desire to dominate Shepard evaporated, leaving Jack feeling vulnerable and exposed. Supple lips brushed over hers again before disappearing, traveling inch by excruciatingly-fucking-slow inch down Jack's body, forcing her to let go of Shepard's pussy. Breath catching in her throat again, Jack watched as Shepard lowered herself, warm breath teasing as she kissed and nipped the inside of Jack's thigh.

A moment later, Jack twitched, a moan seeping out of her when Shepard's hot, wet tongue slid over her clit. Fuck. Hips jerking, she let her head flop back to the cot, and Shepard's mouth covered her pussy. Dragging her free hand up, she squeezed Jack's tit and pinched her nipple. The fingers of her other hand rocked in and out of Jack, making her seriously fucking whimper.

"Shepard." The name slipped out of Jack soft as a sigh, so filled with longing and confusion it kind of pissed her off as she looked down again.

Abandoning Jack's tit, Shepard threaded her fingers through Jack's hand and squeezed, brushing her thumb back and forth. She looked up, meeting Jack's gaze, but her tongue kept at it, lapping and swirling around Jack's clit, pushing her closer and closer to cumming despite the ache in her chest. She dropped back to the cot again, eyes stinging, and turned her head away. Squeezing her eyes closed, she gave in, letting whatever the fuck she was feeling run its course.

She shuddered, rocking her hips, pushing against Shepard's hand as everything tightened, urging her to the point where nothing else mattered but finding the spot that would make it all explode, blowing her mind like drugs flooding her system. She cried out when it hit her, something wordless, meaningless as her entire body spasmed with each wave of fucking euphoric pleasure. Tears pushed themselves from between her lids, and when she stopped cumming, Shepard's hand disappeared.

A moment later, Shepard's lips found Jack's, soft and barely there as she brushed Jack's tears away. Stretching out next to Jack, she draped an arm over her stomach and pulled her in closer before nuzzling against Jack's neck and head. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
